


Tamed

by trixter201



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha Arthur, Alpha Gwaine, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt Merlin, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Omega Merlin, Omega Morgana - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-03-17 17:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixter201/pseuds/trixter201
Summary: To keep the peace Prince Merlin of the North travels to Camelot with his family to marry Prince Arthur. Arthur is dreading meeting Merlin and Merlin is nervous about meeting Arthur. When they do meet, personalities, values, and traditions clash. Arthur and Merlin find themselves stuck with each other and now they must get along to save Camelot from the impending threat of war.





	1. Chapter 1

_A Short Prologue_

 

 

Long ago the land of Avalon stood united in peace and prosperity. A great king by the name of Lethodulus had two twin alpha sons which he named after the day and the night. When the king died his two sons fought for the throne until a woman known only as the Grey Lady brought them to peace. The one who had a love for the warmth and summertime moved to the southern part of Avalon while the other twin who loved the cold and the mountains moved to the northern half. The Grey Lady used magic to build a wall of stone that was so high some say it touched the clouds.

 

 

Years later the King in the South decided he was no longer happy with his piece of Avalon so he led an attack on the North. The Southern king was slain by his brother in battle. When the people asked what the Northern King wanted to do with the south he decided to split it into seven kingdoms between the highest nobles in his brother's courts. As generations went by the North and the southern kingdoms were at a truce. They never crossed the wall and that was that.

 

 

Until the day Uther Pendragon declared war on sorcery. The southern kingdoms reluctantly allied themselves with the king of Camelot while the North stood against them.

 

 

 

*****

 

 

 

Prince Merlin Ambrosius Aurelenis of The North sat next to his father in his private chambers. Balinor Gwedit Aurelenis King of The North was reading a scroll that had just been brought in by Merlin's manservant Menvin. "Father?" Merlin asked quietly when Balinor set the scroll down and rubbed his face "I have been talking to Vinera, she agrees with me and your mother. We must go to the south." 

 

 

Merlin frowned "Why? I know you feel guilty about not doing anything when the King of Blood Cloaks built the Great Fires but father it is not our fight. The wall was built for a reason. It was you who told me that." Balinor turned to his omega son and Merlin leaned into the hand now caressing his cheek. "Merlin. They say its time to reunite Avalon. The once and future king has arisen. We were supposed to take you there years ago but we put it off. You are Emrys. It is your destiny to help rebuild Avalon." He sighed "I will not make you do this. You are my son, my most beloved son. I trust you to make the right decision." 

 

 

Merlin sensed the dismissal and left the room. He already decided what he would do. "Merlin!" A shout down the corridor had him turning to see his elder brother approaching. "Merlin dear brother! Come and walk with me." Needing a distraction Merlin agreed and followed his brother down the hall. "Is it true that we are going below the wall?" Merlin paused "I just finished speaking to father. How did you know about it?" Makin smirked, "I know everything about everyone!" 

 

 

Merlin rolled his eyes "So Morgan told you then" "Yep!" "Yes, I am going. You must ask father yourself if you wish to go." Makin snorted "Of course Father would let me go! I have wanted to see the south for many years. Where in the south are we going? I hear they have split into many territories." "They call them kingdoms and we are going to Camelot." "The home of the Fire King? Why would we ever go there?" "Makin do you have somewhere else to be or are you going to bother me?"

 

 

Makin groaned "Freya is practicing her shapeshifting. Mordred is trying to light a candle without burning the castle down. Morgan is with the knights. Father is working. Mother is sewing you something. Now you are trying to send me away! Why does no one in my family love me?" Makin yelled dramatically grasping his head between his hands. "You could go get drunk with Sir Gwaine again." "EMMY! I'm heir to the throne! I can't go off drinking in taverns all the time!" "Do you want to work with me on hand to hand combat? I need to practice again." "I'd rather not. You broke my arm last time-" "I healed it!" "-and you are one of the best fighters in the North. You can take a day off with me! Let's go get drunk, find some company and fuck" he looked suggestively at Merlin "or get fucked in your case!"

 

 

Merlin grinned "I would love to but father plans to marry me off to some southerner and you know how much they value virginity." Makin stopped, suddenly serious and looked at Merlin "you're messing with me" "I am not" "You can't be serious" "I am" "He's going to marry you off to some weak, stick up the ass southerner?" "Father will not let me marry anyone unworthy of me." "Now I am definitely coming with you. No southern whore will be touching you without my approval." Makin wrapped his arms around Merlin "I always thought that when I took the throne you would be by my side. My advisor. My most trusted. My little brother." 

 

 

Merlin pulled away softly and gave his older brother a sad smile "I will be with you always. Come, let us go find knights who will join us in the south." 

 

 

 

*****

 

 

 

"Arthur!" King Uther called "I wish to speak to you in my chambers." Arthur nodded his head "Of course father" they walked to Uther's chambers in silence with Arthur growing even more nervous with each step. When they entered Uther motioned for Arthur to sit "Arthur, I have been meaning to speak with you. You are old enough now that you need to find a spouse. I have invited King Balinor of the North along with his family to Camelot. You will marry his omega son Prince Merlin. They will be here within the week and you will not disappoint me." 

 

 

Arthur jumped up with a protest on his lips "Father! I don't-" "Arthur! You will not argue with me on this. If you mess this up with Prince Merlin I can assure you that you will not like the consequences." Arthur swallowed and left the room without a dismissal.

 

 

 

Over the next week, Arthur was in a foul mood and on the day he was supposed to meet Prince Merlin he stood with Leon by his side impatient to get the meeting over with. "So the oldest is Crown Prince Makin and his younger twin Morgan, both Alphas. Next is Prince Merlin who is an omega then Prince Mordred who is an Alpha, lastly is Princess Freya who is an omega." Leon whispered frantically as the carriages approached. 

 

 

When everyone had exited their carriages Arthur looked to find where his future spouse was. "King Balinor! I trust you had a pleasant journey?" King Uther asked as Balinor shook his hand "Indeed! It was long but I got to view much of the south." Uther smiled "This is my son Crown Prince Arthur" Arthur bowed his head "These are my children Crown Prince Makin, Prince Morgan, Prince Mordred, and Princess Freya" Balinor looked around for a moment with a confused expression "Where is Merlin?" 

 

 

 

*****

 

 

 

Merlin grinned as he walked through the town with Gwaine and Gwenivere. They had snuck away a few moments ago and they had been exploring Camelot ever since "your father will be upset" Gwen commented and Merlin shrugged "father is giving me a choice, if this prince Arthur can't handle me, then he can't have me." Gwaine grinned and slapped Merlin on the back. "I'm going to find a tavern! Don't kill anyone Merls. Same goes for you Gwenniepoo" Gwen hissed at Gwaine as he laughed and dodged her swipe at him. 

 

 

Merlin couldn't help but roll his eyes and question his existence. He and Gwen continued walking throughout the town for a few more hours before they snuck back into the castle (Camelot needs better guards) and into Makin's room. "Father is very irritated with you Merlin" Makin grinned "It was hilarious he was looking around 'Where's Merlin?' Priceless!" Merlin chuckled "Where's my room, Makin? And Gwen's?" Makin scowled playfully before silently sneaking out and showing Merlin to his room and then Gwen to hers. 

 

 

Merlin laid down on the bed covered in red and gold. He was more of a silver blue person. 'This is going to be interesting'


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin snuck out of his room the next morning before he could be attended. He had no intention of meeting Prince Arthur yet and he wanted to explore his new home. Merlin had already decided that marrying Arthur was what must happen and he knew his father desperately wanted Merlin to accept Arthur but would not push him into a marriage that made him truly unhappy.

 

As Merlin walked outside he debated whether or not to wake Gwaine. He knew Gwaine would be angry with him if he went anywhere without either him or Gwen. He rolled his eyes and snuck into Gwen's room and gently shook her awake making sure to dodge the knife she swung at him. "Merlin!" "Shh!" Gwen narrowed her eyes "What on earth do you want Merlin? It's dawn!" "I want to go outside," Merlin said and gave cursing Gwen twenty minutes to get dressed before they were out the door.

 

Not many people were out yet since it was so early (Gwen reminded him of this multiple times as she cursed at him). He walked around and saw that the people lived in decent conditions, not as good as the north, but not as bad as some of the kingdoms he had been through on his way here. Merlin walked over to what must have been the training field and sat under a tree at the very edge where he began to draw Gwen who had her head in his lap. She had fallen asleep and Merlin sat there drawing her making sure to get every detail perfect. He didn't know how much time had passed but he let the sounds of clashing steel and shouts of men fade into the background. 

 

 

His stomach had rumbled but he kept drawing.... until the drawing was snatched from his hands. Gwen was still asleep on his lap so he stayed still, not wanting to wake her. "Aww, are you drawing? How cute!" A voice said mockingly as they waved the drawing in his face. There were several other men standing behind him laughing. "Would you please return my drawing?" Merlin asked softly, these men were knights of Camelot he realized. Another just laughed and stepped forward taking the drawing from the blonde knight and ripping it into pieces. Merlin was upset, he could have fixed it with magic but he didn't like the idea that the kingdom he was to marry into treated their people like this. 

 

 

The Knights jeered at him loud enough to wake Gwen who sat up and rubbed her eyes. "What time is it?" She asked Merlin completely ignoring the Knights. "I'm not sure," Merlin replied and gasped as he was suddenly yanked up by his upper arm. He looked at Gwen who was on high alert now, she looked ready to break someone's arm and he knew she would if she needed to. Gwenivere Ambrosius, his elder cousin on his mother's side and one of the generals of the North was a formidable enemy. 

 

 

"Release him" Gwen growled at them "or what?" one smirked dragging Merlin closer "oh you don't want to kno-" Gwen was cut off by Gwaine "Is there a problem here?" He was dressed as a Northern Knight, the only exception was he wore Merlin's seal (A falcon curled with a dragon) rather than the seal of the Aurelenis (a dragon), his father's house. The brunet knight gripping Merlin sneered at Merlin before looking at Gwaine and smirking as if it were a private joke between them "none at all good sir! And you are?" "I am Sir Gwaine, and I must ask again, is there a problem?" "No problem friend! I am sir Albert. I was just teaching these whores a lesson in respect to one's betters. What brings you here?" 

 

 

"Well, I came to find Prince Merlin and Lady Gwenivere. His father is looking for him, I must thank you for finding them for me." Gwaine said, if looks could kill this Sir Albert would be dead. Sir Albert frowned and was about to speak before Gwaine growled out "Now if you would. Please release Prince Merlin before I cut you down. Friend." The knight looked at Merlin in horror, the other knights paled, the blonde knight who had taken his picture in the first place more than the others.  

 

 

They released him and stepped backward mumbling apologies and pleads for forgiveness. Gwaine motioned to Merlin and Gwen and they both followed him back to the castle "you alright mate?" Gwaine asked as he led Merlin back to his chambers. Merlin gave a quiet yes, he still couldn't believe the way the knights had acted. Regardless of the way he was just treated, Merlin would still need to marry Prince Arthur. "Alright well," Gwaine coughed "Get changed, we need to go to dinner with the king in a few hours. Merlin had apparently missed breakfast and lunch. 

 

 

He nodded and went into his chambers and put on some fancier northern clothes. He looked in the mirror and scowled. He looked good, hell, he looked fantastic! But he hated dressing like this. The golden shirt was open back and cut off just below his belly button, there were no sleeves and the only thing holding the shirt up was the way it wrapped around his neck. The pants were onyx and left absolutely nothing to the imagination. When he was dressed like this, he could not have any weapons on his, there was no place for them that was not highly dangerous or extremely uncomfortable. 

 

 

What could have been hours, minutes, or seconds later there was a knock. Gwaine and Gwen were outside along with some Camelot guards to escort him to the dinner. I made him feel slightly better seeing Gwen was wearing something similar to him, but her silver tight shirt cut off above her belly button, her dark blue pants were looser and flowed down her legs. The shirt contrasted beautifully with her darker skin and Merlin growled at the fact that since she wore loose pants, she got to have knives with her. Oh well, Merlin had Gwaine who was a weapon in himself. 

 

 

Merlin and Gwaine were very close they had been since they were children. Merlin's father had saved ten year old Gwaine's life and Gwaine in return pledged himself to five year old Merlin and took a blood oath that bound them. Only Merlin's father knew the ritual that bound Merlin and Gwaine together. Gwaine lived and dies for Merlin and Gwaine could not pass on into the next life until Merlin had. Gwaine being Merlin's blood sworn could be a problem for the southern kingdoms. It was not uncommon for royals to have triad relationships in the north when there was a blood sworn involved. The blood sworn grew so close to their bonded that it could grow as strong as a mating bond. In the southern kingdoms it was unheard of, they may ask him to break the bond.

 

 

If it came down to that Merlin would return to the North, destiny or no. He walked with Gwaine and Gwen right behind him. They were announced and they entered the room. Uther and Balinor sat at the head of the table, Merlin sat next to his father and Makin and Morgan scooted down so Gwaine could sit next to him. Gwen decided to sit by Freya and Mordred who were on the other side of the table next to a woman who introduced herself as Princess Morgana. Next to her, the blonde knight that had mocked him earlier that day who turned out to be his betrothed Prince Arthur. Gwaine and Gwen both scowled at that. 

 

 

Father turned to greet Merlin and stopped his face contorting into fury when he saw Merlin's arm. The one Sir Albert had grabbed him by, Merlin had forgotten to put a glamour on the bruise and you could clearly see that it was a hand shaped bruise. Sir Albert had grabbed hard enough that you could see where each individual finer was, the skin around the bruise was turning black. 

 

 

At fathers anger, Uther had turned to see what was going on and gaped at the bruise on Merlin's arm before collecting himself. "Prince Merlin, what happened to your arm?" Uther's question drew the attention of the entire room to Merlin's arm. All of Merlin's siblings growled in fury before composing themselves. Merlin was about to answer when Gwaine answered for him "Your knights need to learn to keep their fucking hands to themselves King Uther," he growled. There was a lot of growling going on tonight. Why does this only happen to Merlin? Gwaine explained how he found Sir Albert gripping Merlin and then how he called Merlin a whore and by the end of the story the room reeked of so much alpha anger that Freya had to leave the room. Merlin quickly finished his food and left the room.

 

 

What a good start for an alliance.


	3. Chapter 3

Negotiations had been going on for two weeks. Uther and Balinor had quickly agreed on many things but for other things such as Merlin, it took them longer.

 

_"I want his magic bound," Uther said. Balinor growled, fury leaking from him in waves. Merlin placed his hand on his fathers and squeezed "That will not happen. This is not negotiable! If you ask again I will take my court and leave. If we go through this and I hear slight mention of his magic being bound then I will rain Hell upon your kingdom!" Balinor groundout._

 

Other than that one incident things had been going quite smoothly. Too smoothly Merlin thought darkly as he was poked and prodded with needles for his wedding outfit. Four days ago Uther had demanded that the wedding is moved to next week, meaning there were only three days left until he was married to Arthur Pendragon. Hooray. Merlin was poked with another pin and huffed softly as that part of his arm began to bleed. 

 

 

As soon as he was free he walked outside to where his future husband and blood-sworn were sparring. Merlin had to admit, Arthur was good. He was definitely better than Merlin with a sword. The sword and mace were Merlin's worst weapons. He was better with knives, bows, staffs, etc. He had not spoken to Arthur since the incident a few weeks ago. Merlin didn't mind, he couldn't be himself around Arthur anyway. 

 

 

Merlin knew it was stupid but he didn't want to put the treaty in jeopardy so he decided to act like a typical southern omega until he was wedded and bedded. There would be no escaping him after that so Merlin would be able to show his true colors. Gwen thought it was annoying. Gwaine thought it was hilarious. 

 

 

It had been decided that Gwaine, Gwen and twenty of his knights for the first year and as the years passed the knights would begin to leave. That was the best Balinor could get from Uther which Merlin didn't mind. If something went wrong, Merlin could already tell, it would be easy to escape. The security in Camelot is awful. 

 

 

As the sun began to set, Merlin walked back to his chambers and sent word he would dine in there.

 

 

*****

 

 

The day of the wedding was a panic. Maids and servants were running around everywhere finishing up the preparations. Merlin was in his chambers, Gwen helping him dress in his extremely showy wedding outfit. Merlin knew this was coming, he had known before leaving the North that he would get married. He had known for a week now that he actually was getting married, yet he couldn't help the panic that welled up in his chest as it was announced for him to leave his chambers and begin the walk down to where his future husband waited for him.

 

 

_"The wedding will be next week," Balinor announced as he entered Merlin's room whilst he ate dinner. Merlin spits his wine out all over the table "What?!" "The wedding will be next week," Balinor said again, slower. "I know what you said! When was this decided?" "Ten minutes ago," Merlin put his head in his hands. He had been in Camelot for about a month now and he had spent that time exploring Camelot, avoiding Arthur, spending time with his family and avoiding Arthur more. Merlin laid his head on the table and ignored his fathers look of sympathy._

 

 

Finding out had almost been as bad as what he felt right now. He wanted to go back, he wanted to go home. But he had to do this. He swallowed the tears that threatened to rise and walked to the doors that had yet to open. Gwaine squeezed his hand which made Merlin stand taller as the doors opened. Father grabbed his arm and slowly walked him down the aisle. "This is your last chance to change your mind, Merlin," he whispered in his ear. Merlin shook his head, he could do this.

 

 

When they reached the alter Merlin stepped forward but was pulled back slightly by his father who gave him one last look. Merlin squeezed his hand "I'm ok" he whispered and let go. 

 

 

*****

 

 

The vows were quick and short. Arthur couldn't remember. He didn't really care. When their bond was sealed Arthur kissed him quickly and let go just as fast. It was announced that they were to go to the feast to celebrate. He smiled brightly like his father instructed and saw Merlin doing the same. 

 

 

Over the next few hours, he mingled and danced, he pretended he was not now bound to someone he would not and could not, ever love. When the night began to come to a close Sir Gwaine walked over to him, "I know you didn't want this mate, neither did Merlin, but you're married now. I love Merlin. I love him and I don't want to see him hurt. I have said this to you before but I will say it again. Merlin is not who you believe him to be, just give him a chance." Gwaine left with a pat on his shoulder. 

 

 

It was time for Arthur and Merlin to leave. Merlin walked over to him and nodded to him. They left the room ignoring the catcalls and cheers from everyone else. The walk was quiet and awkward. Merlin didn't look at him and he didn't look at Merlin. Arthur's chamber looked like a looming darkness ready to swallow him whole. He didn't want to go in. It was just sex! Why was he so nervous?  _Because he didn't want to mess up. He wanted a chance to fall in love. Maybe, just maybe, that could happen with Merlin._

 

 

When they entered Arthurs chambers Arthur turned to Merlin, "We don't have to." Merlin raised his eyebrow "They check us in the morning Prince Arthur so I believe we do." Arthur shifted nervously "Have you done this before?" another raised eyebrow, "No, by the time I was interested in trying it, my father told me that I was to marry you. Southerners seem to value virginity for some reason." 

 

 

That was the most Merlin had said to him in one sentence. Progress. "Very well," Arthur said, "my father says we only have to do this until you get pregnant then I will leave you be." Merlin chuckled "You make sex sound like a death sentence! If I scare you that much Prince Arthur then maybe it would be best to not do this." Merlin grinned which eased Arthur's nerves somewhat. 

 

 

"I am not scared!" Arthur said indignantly. He was not! Merlin walked until their bodies were barely touching and whispered: "prove it." Arthur felt his inner alpha rising. How dare this omega challenge him in such a way! In one fast move, Arthur ripped all of the clothes off of Merlin's body and threw him onto the bed. He climbed over Merlin and kissed him deeply.

 

 

Gentle. He had to be gentle Arthur repeated to himself. Merlin had never done this. His instincts flared again when he felt Merlin wriggle underneath him and all thought of being gentle left his mind. He kissed down Merlin's bare torso biting, nipping and sucking as he went until Merlin was a writhing wreck. Merlin was whimpering as Arthur got to his inner thighs, so close to where Merlin wanted him. He was sucking bruises into his thighs when he smelt it, slick. 

 

 

It smelled amazing. Arthur dipped his finger down and Merlin whined as Arthur sucked his slick off the finger. He wondered what it tasted like from the source. He lifted Merlin so his legs were draped over his shoulders and dove in. Merlin's shriek echoed throughout the room as Arthur licked into him. Arthur could do this all day but Merlin was crying now pleading for something more. He had teased him for too long. Merlin was slick enough that he didn't need lube and he pressed a finger in, then two, then three until Merlin was pushing back onto his fingers sobbing with pleasure.

 

 

Arthur pushed into Merlin in one swift movement and smirked in satisfaction when Merlin's eyes rolled back into his head. He pulled out, and shoved back in and repeated. It was only a few thrusts before he came and bit down onto Merlin's neck and Merlin did the same as his knot locked into place. Arthur looked down at Merlin who was asleep and flipped them so Merlin laid on top of Arthur with his legs on either side of him. 

 

 

It was only after Arthur had pulled the blankets up over them and blown out the candles when he realized that Merlin had made him lose control on purpose. That manipulative little omega!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYO my friends and minions! I have been very busy helping my friend get ready for a trip she is planning. She is going to Tanzania, Africa to help teach English to children. If you would like to support my dear friend on her journey please donate to her go fund me page.  
> https://www.gofundme.com/tanzania-children039s-education
> 
> I am in no way making money from these fanfics.

They had been married for three months now and Merlin had still barely spoken to him. It was obvious that Merlin had challenged him on purpose 'It needed to be done or the alliance between Camelot and the North would be void' Merlin had said as he clothed himself. He had barely spoken since. Almost every night they had sex and it would continue that way until Merlin was pregnant but the sex was cold and slightly awkward.

 

Merlin would just walk into the room strip and kneel on the bed and when Arthur finished Merlin would put his clothes back on and then leave without a word. Arthur had no idea where his mate went after that but he honestly cared very little. Merlin had refused almost everything Camelot offered. He wanted no servants, he dined alone, he spent his days alone and was always escorted by his own knights.

 

Arthur knew his omega was a sorcerer. He also knew that his father had wanted his magic bound. That may explain why Merlin was even colder when Uther was in the room... his marriage was a mess. 

 

 

******

 

 

Being married to Arthur was not the worst thing in the world. Not the best. Not the worst. The sex with Arthur? That was the worst part. It was cold, strange, awkward, and uncomfortable. The first time had been amazing and Merlin's legs had shaken for three days and his arse had been sore for longer. Now it was so awkward Merlin just got up and left when Arthur was finished. He would go see Gwen or Gwaine or chat with one of his knights (he tended to avoid them now because they got so caught up in the gossip). 

 

 

He hadn't trained in the three months he had been here which was quite annoying. He needed to work off some steam and sex was not working. He stood up and left his chambers and refrained from rolling his eyes as Guards stepped into place behind him and he walked outside. When he reached the gardens he said "I wish to be alone" the guards stepped back and bowed. 

 

 

The fresh air was nice. He enjoyed being outside in the sun and nowadays it was the only place he could be alone. He almost yelled when he heard talking. He turned to see who had followed him in but no one was there. He walked deeper into the garden using the tall bushes to hide behind "-did as you asked milord I swear." There was a sharp slap and the girl who had been speaking cried out. "Well, it didn't work, did it? I asked you to lace it not just drop it in! You made it obvious there was poison in it. Now the guards have formed around him and no one can get close to him!" Who were they speaking of? 

 

 

"I am so sorry milord" the girl whispered "You better be. Since you screwed this up we need to change the plan. Kill the Pince first then the King. Do what needs to be done tomorrow. And for god's sake lace his goblet this time!" "Yes, milord" Merlin cast a spell on his feet to keep from making any noise and ran out of the garden as fast as he could. Someone was planning to kill Arthur.

 

 

*****

 

"I need to speak with Prince Arthur," Merlin said, "The Prince has requested that he be left alone this evening." "I need to speak with him now! It is of the utmost importance!" Merlin said desperately but the guard did not budge. "Is the King available then?" "He will be in meetings the rest of the day." Merlin cursed and turned away from the shocked guard. Apparently, omegas didn't curse in Camelot. 

 

 

Where were Gwen and Gwaine when you needed them? Out in the woods of course. Probably entertaining each other. Merlin never wanted to walk in on that again. He went into his chambers to see a maid cleaning inside. Lee Ann. "Lee Ann!" She jumped and bowed "I need to ask a favor of you and you mustn't speak of it to anyone else." He added a little magic to the command so she would not be able to speak of it to anyone but him. "I overheard that a woman will be tampering with Prince Arthur's goblet tomorrow. I want you to keep a close eye on his goblet all day and listen around to see if anyone has been acting strangely in the past few days." She nodded slightly fearful and bowed again as she ran out the door. Merlin used magic to clean his room the rest of the way. 

 

 

*****

 

 

LeeAnn had no report. Nothing suspicious, no one went near the Prince's goblet. Merlin sent her away and told her to take the day off. He paced in his room. He would have to be there at all of the meals today then. He dressed and walked down to the dining hall where Uther, Arthur, and Morgana were sitting. He scanned their cups, nothing. Merlin sat down beside his mate and began eating. He was invited to dine with them every morning but he had never taken them up on the offer until now. That explained the shocked faces. He looked around, there were several maids in here. One of them could have been the girl in the garden.

 

 

"Good morning Merlin," Morgana said, "you finally decided to join us." Merlin nodded "Gwaine and Gwen are out and about in the woods so I decided I would join you unless the offer has been-" "No it's quite alright Merlin" Morgana cut him off. The poor girl had dark spots all under her eyes from the lack of sleep. Must be terrible. "Have you gotten a chance to explore?" "Not much actually. I spend most of my time reading." "You must be quite bored then." "I suppose," Merlin said wondering what she was getting at. "Maybe you could help me with a project I am planning." Arthur and Uther groaned. She glared at them "I want to build a school for children to attend." Morgana took off and explained every reason that she wanted to build a school. "His Majesty and His Highness said that I can do it if another lord or lady help me. Would you take time out of your day?" 

 

 

Merlin really liked this woman and he loved her idea. "What would I need to do?" "Help me find volunteers who would be willing to teach reading, writing, math, anatomy, culture, and more." Merlin nodded "I like your idea and I would love to contribute." "Yes!" She said pumping her fist as Arthur groaned loudly and Uther frowned again.

 

 

*****

 

Lunch was also uneventful. Morgana was going to drive Arthur and Uther crazy. Merlin couldn't wait.

 

 

*****

 

Dinner was filled with Knights and lords. Was there an event Merlin didn't know about? Probably. As he sat down he let his magic flow out. There it was. Poison in Arthur's goblet. As he sat down next to his mate he wondered what he should do. He leaned over to talk to Arthur but he had already engaged in a conversation with another lord. Uther suddenly stood and Merlin quickly whispered to Arthur "I was in the gardens yesterday and I overheard a plan to assassinate you. There is Hemlock in your wine I can smell it from here." Arthur's face paled and he didn't drink when Uther said the toast. Uther frowned angrily at his son Arthur leaned over and explained in a whisper. Uther's face paled as well.

 

 

*****

 

Merlin was called into Uther's chambers after the dinner along with Morgana and Arthur. "I gave your goblet to Guias and he confirmed that it was laced with Hemlock. I need an explanation now, Merlin." "Yesterday I was in the gardens when I overheard a man and a woman. The man was angry saying that she had failed to poison you because she dropped it into your goblet instead of lacing it. He ordered her to lace the goblet today. I left and went to warn you're son but the guards would not let me speak to him. When I asked for you Your Majesty they said you were in meetings all day. If there had not been so many maids in the room at breakfast I would have told you then."

 

 

"How exactly did you know it was Hemlock?" "I was poisoned with Hemlock when I was a child and so I learned the shape, color, size, and smell of many poisons and their antidotes. Especially Hemlock since it is so common." Uther nodded "You saved my son's life today. I thank you."

 

 

Merlin bowed and left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYO my friends and minions!I have been very busy helping my friend get ready for a trip she is planning. She is going to Tanzania, Africa to help teach English to children. If you would like to support my dear friend on her journey please donate to her go fund me page.  
> https://www.gofundme.com/tanzania-children039s-education
> 
> I am in no way making money from these fanfics.


End file.
